Kent Newgate/History
History Although he was formally invited to join the WhiteBeard pirates, he refused. Stating that he had no interest in becoming a pirate. Seeing the WhiteBeard pirates set off back to the New World, he stayed in the South Blue. Growing up he had only two friends, they soon grew to become members of his crew. He's stolen from markets and caused mischief all in the name of a better future. When he started to look like Edward, a merchant questioned his mother who was the father. He soon came to the conclusion that he was the son of WhiteBeard and was sent out of the country, leaving his only friends behind. They traveled to another island in the South Blue, where he spent the rest of his life. Then one day the newspaper revealed that WhiteBeard has been killed. Overwhelmed by shock and grief he broke down, refusing to eat, sleep or talk. He felt like he hadn't had enough time with his dad, and decided to follow in his footsteps. ChildHood Knowing that he would fit in and be accepted, he hid his lineage and made no friends. He was alone, and that's all he knew. He spent his days in his own world daydreaming. But one day, on his walk into town he saw a kid getting picked on. He decided to help the kid and got rid of the older kids. He introduced himself as Kent. The boys name was Jericho D. Ryder, and they became best friends. At first he didn't know what he was doing, he never had a friend before. For a while they bounced ideas off each other until they hit a subject of a New World. Jericho explained his dream of becoming strong and changing the world, and Kent shared that dream with him. From then on day and night they trained and got stronger, to the point where they picked fights with pirates that came to the island. One day a family came to the island and were treated poorly. At first he didn't understand why, then realized they were elves. He approached them and introduced himself along with Jericho,mutating that if they caused any trouble they would have to answer to them. A young girl hid behind her mothers legs, and it caught his attention. They left and he followed them to their house. The next day he returned to talk to her. He found her interesting. Her dreams of traveling around the world, just to see whats out there were so intriguing that he invited her to come with him, when he's allowed to travel the seas. She had no response, for a while. But slowly she opened up to Kent and Jericho. They became strong and trained under the elves in the way of martial arts for years. Until he was 11. A merchant saw his growth and questioned him. He wanted to know more about him, why was he so strong, why was he so adept at fighting, why did he look too familiar. The merchant soon realized how much he looked and acted like WhiteBeard, and confronted his mother. He and his mother were sent out of the country and never to return. They traveled miles to another island, with a new start. Kent was all alone again. He questioned if the world even wanted him to be happy. After a few months on the island his mother had gotten sick. It was uncureable, and he fell into a deep depression. He stole medicines and food to help her, but it was in vain. She died on his 12th birthday. He was left to fend for himself, slowly he got over it and blamed the circle of life. Youth He lived a good life, taking care if himself. Years later he met a woman named Nico Robin, and fell in love. He couldn't approach her, but watched over her. When she was driven out of town he felt heartbreak again, but didn't let it phase him. At age 22, they were broadcasting the execution of Portgas D. Ace, he listened carefully to see what would happen. He made a connection with Ace as the only person who felt as lonely. Upon hearing that his father has been killed was traumatic. Another deep depression fell over him. When he heard the man who did was Marshall D. Teach, he vowed to avenge his father and usher in a new era. And to do so he felt as if he needed to become a pirate. On the day of the random market a strange tent opened and he entered seeking something that'll help him travel around the world. The teller put a fruit down and looked in the back. Kent's curiosity brought him to eat it. When the teller came back he asked for 300 belly. He paid and left. He soon found out at he had Devil Fruit Powers, he built a ship and sailed to his home. Where he met his friends and started the Gear Pirates.t Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages